Hurts chap 3
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Tao cinta Kris, Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol, Kris dan Chanyeol pacaran. Gimana nasip Baekhyun dan Tao? #summary apaan nih?# TaoRis/BaekYeol/KrisYeol are here!


Author : Baek Lalla Chan

Genre : Angst, romance, drama, Yaoi

Rating : T

Length : 3 End

_**Kyyaaa**_**! Banyak yg suka en minta **_**update**_** kilat! Gak nyangka ya Allah! #guling2 di kubangan tomcat (?)# Tapi **_**mian**_** Lalla gak bisa **_**update**_** kilat #bow# Langsung mulai aja yah ^^ Cekidot!**

.

.

This is YAOI Fanfic

.

.

If you hate this couple or you hate the genre of this fanfic, please don't read

.

.

Happy reading ;)

.

.

_Prievew last chapter :_

"_Aish_, sudahlah _hyung_! Kau membuang waktu. Ayo cepat sana pergi!" Tao mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari dapur.

"_Ya_! Ta-tapi Tao…"

"Sudahlah _hyung_. _Good luck_!" dukung Tao.

"_Aish_!" Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

"Semoga kau berhasil _hyung_!" dukung Tao dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

_New chapter :_

"Ekhem! _Okey_ , kau pasti bisa Baekhyun!" gumam Baekhyun menyemangati diri sendiri setelah tiba di depan kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Chanyeol…" panggil Baekhyun lembut seraya mengetuk pintu.

"Hm?" terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Masuklah!" jawab suara Chanyeol di dalam sana. _Kyyaaa_! Rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak saat ini saking senangnya.

**Ceklek**

Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka pintu lalu masuk ke kamar dan menutupnya kembali. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang tidur di kasurnya seraya mendengarkan musik. Mungkin musik _rapp_, pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sentak menoleh kearah Baekhyun saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamar.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ada nada dingin dalam suaranya.

"A…_anni_…Em, apa aku mengganggumu?" Baekhyun dengan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku yang tadi sudah mengganggu kegiatan kalian." Ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, Chanyeol kau salah paham! Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Tao. Sungguh! Aku hanya teman, ah bukan, sahabat, eh maksudku adik-kakak, tidak lebih. Lagi pula Tao kan menyukai Kris _hyung_ dan aku hanya menyukaimu… upss!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat menyadari dia sudah keceplosan.

"Ugh! Baekhyun _pabbo_!" rutuk Baekhyun pada diri sendiri. Chanyeol terperangah mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun tadi. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya dan beranjak dari kasurnya menuju Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun, malah jarak mereka bisa dikatakan sangat dekat.

"Chan-Chanyeol…maafkan aku…" Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku tau aku salah menyukai seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku sadar aku adalah seseorang yang menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain. Aku…"

**Cup~**

Belum sempat Baekhyun menuntaskan omongannya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menangkup wajahnya dan mengunci bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mata Chanyeol terpejam menikmati ciumannya ah bukan, kecupannya pada bibir manis Baekhyun ini. Baekhyun merasakan rasa manis dari bibir Chanyeol yang menyentuh bibirnya ini walaupun ia tidak melumatnya. Ia merasa jantungnya seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang berdesakan di dalam perutnya ini. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya.

"Chan-Chanyeol…" Baekhyun sedikit kaget. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu dan rona di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ yang baru menyadarinya sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku sudah lama, bahkan sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Kris _hyung_, ah bahkan sebelum Kris _hyung_ menyukaiku, kau sudah menyukaiku kan?" tebak Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit menggoda Baekhyun membuat _namja_ manis itu semakin malu dibuatnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Chanyeol? Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku pernah mendengarmu bicara dengan Tao tentang perasaamu ini. Dan juga… aku pernah secara lancang membaca _diary_-mu yang waktu itu terbuka _hyung_. Hehe…" Chanyeol nyengir dan menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Eh? Kau membaca _diary_-ku? Dasar lancang!" Baekhyun kesal bercampur malu.

"Idih! Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu tidak menutupnya."

"Aku lupa…" Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"_Nado hyung_, _nado saranghae_…" kata Chanyeol kemudian.

"Eh?" Baekhyun kembali membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Tapi Kris _hyung_ bagaimana?"

Chanyeol kembali mengunci bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun kembali kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya. Kami juga sadar dengan perasaan kami yang sebenarnya. Kris _hyung_ ternyata juga menyukai Tao. Dan banyak hal yang menyebabkan kami putus, mulai dari keegoisan, sampai perbedaan." Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam, ia terus saja menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. Mereka berdua mulai mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan menutup mata mereka. Dan…

**Cup~**

Sekali lagi mereka berciuman, kali ini dengan lumatan. Mereka menuangkan semua rasa cinta dan sayangnya lewat ciuman yang menuntut ini. Ditengah-tengah berciuman, tiba-tiba mereka mencium bau yang tidak sedap yang langsung membuat mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

"Itu bau apa _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya berasal dari dapur." Jawab Baekhyun seraya terus berusaha untuk mengenali bau itu.

"_OMO_!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik heboh.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi _namjachingu_-nya ini.

"TAO SEDANG MEMASAK!"

"_MWO_? DIA KAN TIDAK BISA MEMASAK!" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan memekik heboh.

"_Kyyaaa_! Kita harus hentikan dia!" akhirnya BaekYeol pun keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menuju dapur.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

_Dinner time_…

Semua member EXO menatap makan malam mereka yang terlihat sangat…err…mengenaskan ini. Ada sosis panggang yang sedikit gosong, _bulgogi_ yang juga gosong, dan _kimchi_ yang terlihat sangat pedas dengan warna merah menyala (?). Setidaknya ada satu makanan yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka dari rasa lapar yaitu sup daging yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Eung… maaf _hyeungdeul_, ini semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa memasak." Kata Tao menyesal seraya menunduk.

"Ini bukan salahmu Tao, salahkan orang yang telah menyuruhmu memasak." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar bahwa dirinya lah yang di maksud langsung mengelak.

"Ih, siapa juga yang meyuruhnya memasak. Aku tidak meyuruhnya, dia mau sendiri." Elak Baekhyun.

"Iya, benar Kyungsoo _hyung_, ini bukan salah Baekhyun _hyung_. Aku yang memaksanya untuk meninggalkan dapur agar aku yang masak." Tao membela Baekhyun.

"Kalau sudah tau Tao ini tidak bisa masak kenapa masih ditinggal saja?" Kyungsoo masih saja menyalahkan _hyung_-nya yang manis itu.

"_Ya_! Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau menyalahiku terus sih!" gerutu Baekhyun kesal yang selalu saja di jadikan sasaran. Kyungsoo hanya sedikit mencibir.

"_Aish_!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah tidak usah bertengkar. Paling tidak ada sup yang bisa mengganjal perut kita." Lerai Suho.

"Baiklah, biar aku cicipi sup ini." Lay segera menyendok kuah dari sup itu dan mencobanya. Lay yang tadinya beraut wajah biasa saja kini mulai beraut wajah aneh. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, melengkungkan mulutnya ke bawah, dan memelet-meletkan lidahnya.

"Kenapa Yi Xing-_ah_?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ini…asin sekali…" Lay masih memelet-meletkan lidahnya dan langsung meminum segelas air yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yah…" desah semuanya. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara Tao semakin menunduk bersalah.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pesan makanan luar saja." Usul Kris kemudian. Semuanya pun setuju, dari pada mereka tidak bisa tidur karena kelaparan.

**.**

**.**

"Uwah, _mashitda_!" ucap Sehun yang sedang melahap dengan lahapnya _spaghetti_ yang ada di hadapannya ini. Mereka semua sedang makan malam di ruang tengah dengan makanan yang di pesan oleh Kris tadi.

"Ah, _keure keure_! Aku setuju!" timpal Kai.

"Eung, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, masih tetap enakan masakan Kyungsoo _hyung_ dan Lay _hyung _dari ini." Kata Sehun kemudian. Semua member langsung menatap kearahnya. "Pokoknya masakan Kyungsoo _umma_ dan Lay _hyung_ nomor satu sejagat raya!" lanjutnya seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Lay dan Kyungsoo yang di puji seperti itu hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Ah, itu memang. Masakan istriku tiada duanya." Timpal Kai seraya merangkul Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu Kim Jong In?!" kesal Kyungsoo, tapi seneng juga sih di bilang gitu. _Kyyaa_! Mau tapi malu ni yeee XD #plakk#digampar Kyungsoo#abaikan#

"_Hyung_, aku suapi ya…" tawar Chanyeol ke Baekhyun.

"EH?" sontak Kris, Baekhyun, dan semua member EXO kecuali Tao tersentak kaget.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kalian sudah…" Kris menatap ChanHyun dengan pandangan curiga. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud pandangan Kris itu langsung tersenyum.

"Benar sekali! Aku dan Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah resmi pacaran." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dengan mesra, sementara yang di rangkul hanya bisa _salting_ dalam hati dan mengeluarkan semburat merah. Tao tersenyum melihat pasangan ChanHyun itu.

"Wah, berarti yang _single_ hanya tinggal Kris _hyung_ dan Tao dong. Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" tanya Chen.

**Pletak! Pletak!**

Dua jitakan sekaligus mendarat secara mulus di kepala Chen.

"Aww _appo_!" ringisnya seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ternyata jitakan itu berasal dari Kris dan Tao sendiri.

"_OMG changi_, _are you okey_?" Xiumin pun ikut mengelus-elus kepala Chen.

"Ugh, _changi_. Ini sakit sekali. Ya Tuhan!" Chen sok melebih-lebihkan. Sementara TaoRis hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Chen _hyung_ benar. Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum khas _Happy Virus_-nya.

"Iya. Kalian juga terlihat cocok loh!" timpal Baekhyun. Tao dan Kris hanya dapat menahan semburat merah di wajah mereka. Tiba-tiba Tao beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah karena sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa malu lagi. Kris menatap kepergian Tao.

"Uwih… Tao pergi karena malu nih yee!" goda Lay.

"_YA_! Diam kau! Dasar Lays keripik kentang!" ejek Kris.

"Uwih marah nih. Berarti bener suka kan? Iya kan?" Suho malah ikut-ikutan godain si Kris.

"_Aish_!" Kris menggerutu kesal dan akhirnya ikut meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mencari Tao.

**.**

**.**

balkon…

Tao berdiri sendiri menikmati langit malam yang menurutnya indah ini. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan sangat banyak dengan bulan di tengah-tengahnya, sangat indah. Di tambah langit malam ini sangat cerah.

"Ekhem…" tiba-tiba deheman seseorang mengagetkan Tao. Tao segera menoleh ke belakang dan nampaklah sosok tiang listrik yang ada di depan rumah Lalla #pllaaakkkpllakkkdungbyyyuuur rr(?)#Tao ngeluarin jurus _wushu_#Kris ngeluarin semburan api naga#Lalla dalam keadaan mengenaskan T.T#abaikan#

"_Ge_-_gege_…" ucap Tao sedikit gugup.

"Sedang apa disini sendirian?" tanya Kris.

"_Gege_ juga sedang apa disini?"

"Aku tidak suka mendengar ocehan mereka!"

**Deg**

"Benarkan? Kris _gege_ tidak pernah menyukaiku? Ukh, _pabbo_!" rutuk Tao dalam hati.

"Em, Tao…" panggil Kris lembut.

"_Ne_…"

"Eung… tidak jadi." Ucapnya kemudian yang langsung membuat Tao bingung.

"_Gege_ kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Tao perhatian.

"_Anni_… _Gege_ tidak ada masalah kok Tao." Jawab Kris bohong.

"_Gege_ bohong! Ayo _ge_, ceritakan saja!" desak Tao.

"Em, itu… aku punya orang yang aku sukai, tapi orang itu sepertinya menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak tau Tao bagaimana cara mendapatkannya." Kata Kris menjelaskan apa yang di rasakannya suatu beban.

"Orang yang Kris _gege_ sukai? Apa Chanyeol _hyung_? Ah, mungkin benar Kris _gege_ masih menyukai Chanyeol _hyung_. Tidak usah banyak berharap Tao!" ucap Tao dalam hati.

"Hm, _gege_ sabar saja. Suatu saat orang yang _gege_ sukai pasti sadar dan akan menyukai _gege_ juga." Saran Tao.

"Hm, semoga saja." Respon Kris enteng. "Tidakkah kau tau? Orang itu kamu Tao." Batin Kris.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Tao bangun pagi sekali dari biasanya. Ia bangun pukul 05:20, tak lain dan tak bukan tujuannya adalah untuk _jogging_.

"Selamat pagi _hyungdeul_!" sapa Tao kepada Suho, Xiumin, Lay, dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sudah bangun.

"Eh Tao. Tumben bangun pagi." Balas Lay.

"Iya. Aku mau _jogging_. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah _jogging_ karena jadwal yang padat."

"Ah, kau benar juga. _Jogging_nya jangan jauh-jauh dan hati-hati ya…" pesan Kyungsoo dengan sifat keibuannya.

"_Ne umma_!" balas Tao yang langsung melesat pergi.

"_Omo_! Dia memanggilku _umma_ ya? Manis sekali…" ucap Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum. Hening, hingga tiba-tiba… "_MWO_? DIA MEMANGGILKU _UMMA_? TIDAK LIHATKAH KALAU AKU INI _NAMJA_?!"

"_Aish_, Kyungsoo! Suaramu sangat keras! Nanti tetangga bisa mendengarnya!" kata Suho seraya menutup sebelah telinganya, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut begini?" tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba keluar dari makamnya #ralat# kamarnya.

"Tao memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan '_umma_'…" jelas Suho seraya menekankan kata terakhir.

"_Ya_! Kau juga mau mengejekku eoh?" Kyungsoo men-_deathglare_ Suho.

"Tidak! Tidak kok!" Suho menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Memangnya Tao sudah bangun jam segini?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Sudah. Katanya sih mau pergi _jogging_." Jawab Xiumin.

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_? Harus ku susul!" Kris langsung berlari ke kamarnya, mengganti piyamanya dengan baju _training_ dan tentu saja dia sudah mencuci mukanya. Tidak mau sampai Tao melihat iler(?)-nya. 15 menit kemudian, Kris pun keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung melesat pergi.

"_Duizhang_ kenapa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo _innocent_.

"Mungkin mau mengejar Tao. Sepertinya dia sudah menyukai Tao ya? Hihihi…" kikik Lay.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Tao _jogging_ kemana ya?" gumam Kris seraya terus berlari kecil mencari Tao. Dia terus berlari kecil sambil mencari Tao dan akhirnya Kris menangkap sosok seorang _namja_ yang sedang berlari kecil di depannya. _Namja_ itu adalah Tao.

"Ah, ternyata dia disana," gumam Kris sumringah dan langsung berlari cepat untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Tao. Kris akhirnya sampai di samping Tao yang sedang fokus _jogging_ itu. Tao tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya, itu sebabnya dia tidak menoleh dan hanya fokus ke depan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Kris ramah. Tao yang mendengar suara seseorang yang menyapanya langsung menatap ke samping dan mendapati Kris yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

'Deg', detak jantung Tao jadi tidak beraturan. Dengan tiba-tiba Tao menghentikan larinya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kris yang juga ikut berhenti dan menatap Tao yang ada di belakangnya. Nafas Tao sekarang sedikit memburu karena _jogging_ tadi, dan terlihat sedikit keringat di pelipisnya. 'Glek', Kris menelan salivanya sedikit susah karena melihat keadaan Tao yang sekarang terlihat err… _sexy_?

"Dari mana _gege_ tau kalau aku sedang _jogging_ disini?" tanya Tao yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan kotor Kris.

"E-eh? Eung, aku diberitahu oleh member yang lain." Respon Kris sedikit terbata. Tao pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, kenapa _gege_ mengikutiku?" tanya Tao lagi dengan gaya yang polos seperti anak panda #_kyyaaa_ .#

"Em, aku tidak mengikutimu kok." Jawab Kris bohong. "Aku kebetulan ingin _jogging_ juga." Elak Kris.

"Oh begitu." Tao manggut-manggut.

"Tao…" panggil Kris kemudian.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau berani tanding lari denganku?" tantang Kris.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku berani! Buat apa aku takut!" jawab Tao berani.

"Ya sudah. _Start_-nya dari sini dan _finish_-nya di pantai yang jaraknya sekitar 2 km di depan kita. Jika aku menang, kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku. Dan sebaliknya, jika kau yang menang, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Bagaimana?" Kris menjelaskan peraturan mainnya.

"_Okey_!"

Mereka berdua langsung bersiap-siap dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"_Go_!" seru Kris dan mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju pantai yang jauhnya 2 km di depan mereka itu. Karena Kris memiliki kaki yang panjang, tidak sulit baginya untuk mendahului langkah Tao yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"_Aish_! _Shit_!" Tao mengumpat dan mencoba mendahului Kris tapi tetap tidak bisa karena Kris selalu mengambil langkah yang lebar. Kris terkekeh melihat Tao yang kewalahan mendahuluinya. Tinggal setengah km lagi dan mereka sudah mulai terengah-engah, peluh membasahi keduanya. Sebentar lagi sang mentari akan menampakkan dirinya.

"_Kyyyaaa_! Sedikit lagi!" pekik Tao dan langsung mempercepat larinya. Kris yang merasa akan didahului oleh Tao juga segera mempercepat langkahnya. Kini mereka berlari berdampingan.

"Aku yang akan menang!" seru Kris kepada Tao di sampingnya. Sedangkan Tao hanya mencibir dan tidak mau memperdulikan Kris, dia lebih memilih memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Sedikit lagi! Ayo! _Fighting_ Tao!" dukung Tao dalam hati.

"_Kyyyaaa_!" Tao berhasil mendahului Kris, Kris yang tidak mau kalah langsung mempercepat larinya dan mendahului Tao kembali. Tao membelalakkan matanya kaget saat Kris mendahuluinya.

"Yey! Aku menang!" seru Kris bangga dengan nafas yang tidak teratur setelah sampai di pasir pantai. Tao yang mulanya berlari dengan semangat langsung memperlambat langkahnya dan kemudian berhenti. Nafasnya juga sama terengah-engah seperti Kris.

"Kau…curang _ge_!" ucap Tao dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Eh? Apanya yang curang? Aku tidak curang!" elak Kris sementara Tao hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tao kemari!" ajak Kris kemudian. Tao tidak menolak dan langsung berjalan kearah Kris dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Lihat!" Kris menunjuk kearah depannya. Tao mengikuti arah jari teluncuk Kris dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Matahari sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan dirinya di atas lautan. Terkesan seolah-olah matahari itu muncul dari dalam laut itu sendiri. Tao terkejut melihat pemandangan indah di depannya ini.

"_Ge_, ini sangat indah! _Daebak_!" puji Tao seraya tersenyum lebar. Kris juga ikut tersenyum. Tiba-tiba hening, mereka terdiam karena asyik menikmati pemandangan indah di depan mereka saat ini.

"Em, _gege_…" panggil Tao kemudian seraya menatap Kris di sampingnya.

"Hm?" Kris balik menatap Tao.

"Kan _gege_ menang dalam tanding lari denganku, jadi, aku siap melakukan apa yang _gege_ minta. Jadi, apa permintaan _gege_?" tanya Tao polos. Kris tersenyum senang.

"Tao, _mianhaeyo_…" ucap Kris kemudian.

"E-eh? Kenapa _gege_ minta maaf?" Tao menjadi bingung karena Kris yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya.

"_Mian_, karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku memang orang yang bodoh dan tidak peka." Ujar Kris seraya menunduk.

"Maksud _gege_ apa? Tao sama sekali tidak mengerti." Tao masih bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Tao yang bingung itu.

"Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan mendengar do'a mu Tao. Tuhan telah membuka hatiku, perasaanku sebenarnya kini terungkap." Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan memegang kedua pundak Tao.

"_Gege_…" Tao merasa sedikit ragu untuk menatap wajah Kris. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang seakan ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir merasakan Kris memegang kedua pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Apa Kris _gege_ sadar dengan perasaanku terhadapnya? _Aigoo_ aku malu sekali!" batin Tao.

"Tao, permintaanku adalah…"

'Deg', jantung Tao berdetak menanti perkataan Kris selanjutnya.

"Maukah kau… menjadi _namjachingu_ku?" tanya Kris sedikit ragu. Tao membulatkan matanya kaget.

"_Mwo_? Kris _gege_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Apa aku bermimpi?" batin Tao.

"_Ge_-_gege_… apa _gege_ serius?" tanya Tao meyakinkan.

"Apa kau melihat kebohongan di mataku Huang Zi Tao?" Kris balik bertanya dengan mantap. Kris benar, Tao berusaha mencari kebohongan dari sorot mata Kris tapi nihil. Perasaan Kris terhadapnya memang sungguh-sungguh.

"Maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku Tao?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba ia mulai mendekati Kris dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

**Cup~**

Tao mencium bibir Kris. Kris membelalakkan matanya sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Tao terhadapnya. Tapi Kris tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kris melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Tao dan menariknya semakin mendekat. Tao juga ikut melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang milik Kris.

Mereka saling melumat. Tao ingin menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang ia pendam selama ini kepada _namja_ yang tengah ia cium ini. Sedangkan Kris, ia ingin menyampaikan rasa menyesal, maaf, dan cinta lewat ciuman yang menurutnya manis ini. Kris menjilat-jilat bibir Tao dan Tao dengan senang hati langsung membuka mulutnya untuk memudahkan akses lidah Kris masuk ke mulutnya.

"Hangat." Batin Kris saat memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Tao. Mereka terus berciuman dengan panas dan mesra sampai akhirnya…

"_Kyyaaa_! TaoRis _moment_!" pekik seorang _yeoja_ seketika membuat semua _yeoja_ yang ada di sekitarnya ikut berkumpul dan menyiapkan kamera masing-masing. Tao dan Kris yang mendengar seorang _yeoja_ yang memekikkan nama mereka langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tidak rela dan menatap sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang sedang asyik memotren mereka itu. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Lalla juga ikut nyempil di kerumunan itu dan ikut memotren TaoRis _moment _^.^. #pllaakkk#

"Cih! Dasar pengganggu!" Kris langsung menarik Tao untuk meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan kembali ke dorm. Tao hanya pasrah dan segera mengikuti langkah panjang Kris.

"_Kkyyyaaaa_! TaoRis _is real_!" pekik seorang _yeoja_ yang langsung membuat TaoRis menutup telinganya dan melempar _yeoja_ itu dengan sandal jepit.

**END**

_**Kyyaaa**_**! Gaje! Gaje! Gaje! #jedukin kepala ke tembok# Aduh **_**mian**_** kalau last chap ini gak memuaskan. Lalla udah berusaha mengeluarkan semua pikiran yang ada untuk ngelanjutin ff ini. Sekali lagi **_**mianhae**_** kalo aneh #deep bow# Maaf juga karena chap ini gak bisa di satuin folder sama chap 2 kemarin al.a Lalla gak tau caranya nyatuin ff berchapter dlm satu folder. Lalla masih baru di blog ini jadi masih banyak belum taunya. Kalo ada yg tau caranya tlg kasih tahu ya jgn kasih tempe #pllakkk#. Sekian dan ini dia balasan review-nya :**

**KyuKi Yanagishita : Waduh! Kurang panjang ya? Padahal itu Lalla udh berusaha bwt lebih panjang dr chap 1.a T.T. Tapi last chap ini Lalla sedikit panjangin biar **_**chingu**_** suka ^^. Wah kalo tentang **_**Baby Panda**_** en Baekhyun, semuanya udh di jawab di chap ini tuh **_**chingu**_**.**

**nurvibrigityana : Hihihi… Ayo Baekhyun Lalla juga dukung kamu bwt ngejelasin semuanya ke Chanyeol #pllaakkk# Makasih **_**chingu**_** udh **_**review**_** tapi mf Lalla gk bisa **_**update**_** kilat en baru bisa **_**update**_** sekarang T.T**

**Kurapanda : Yeeyyy! Ini juga udh lanjut en last chap #hug **_**chingu**_** juga# Aduh gak mungkin Lalla buat adegan kekerasan antara Kris dan Tao, sama gak teganya… Makasih atas dukungannya **_**chingu**_** :D**

**wkyjtaoris ALL : **_**Mianhae**_** gak bisa **_**update**_** kilaattt! #cemplungin diri ke kolam tomcat (?)# Ini udh di lanjut **_**chingu**_**. Makasih bwt **_**review**_**.a yah… :)**

_**Gomawo yeoreobeun**_** udh **_**comment**_**! **_**Comment**_** lagi yah en bagi yg tau gimana caranya nyatuin ff berchap dlm 1 folder tlg kasi tau Lalla ya :D **_**Gamsahapnida**_**! #tebarin foto TaoRis kissu#**


End file.
